


Reflections: Brand

by DarthUmbreon



Series: Snippets [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Brand has a score to settle, and he'll burn all those on his list.





	Reflections: Brand

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing Brand more than I thought I would!

Brand slept deeply, his body not much more than a collection of smoldering cinders under the ice. Not long after he burned down a tiny Freljordian hamlet, a blizzard overcame him. Cold, savage winds cut deep, an unnatural freeze that tried to kill him. He laughed as he drifted into a deep slumber. This wasn’t enough to put out the flames of vengeance that consumed him. It was merely a small setback from his revenge.

Decades came and went, the never ending cold a secure resting place for Brand. Until a spark of magic reached him. Every fiber of him flared up at the sensation of powerful magic. It was coming closer to him! He needed that raw energy, it was his for the taking. A violent eruption of fire, rage and seething hate heralded his awakening. Brand discovered that his new found power had been stolen by a small mage. He burned the image of her blond hair and blue eyes deep into his memory. The world had changed in his sleep, but his undying need to burn those who denied him remained constant.

Brand searched the land for power, his footsteps searing a trail of death and destruction. His path crossed with the mage, a young woman from Demacia. Each failed attempt to kill her added more fuel to his rage. Soon he added the faces of those she cared about to his memory. They would burn for her mistakes! Both were strong men, generals of large armies. If he had to pick which one to kill first, he would choose the Noxian. Brand was fire and the undying flame was Brand. It was easy to spot the passionate heat between the two.

“The fires of vengeance will purify all those who defy me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sanity is over rated, after all, who needs friends when raw elemental magic keeps you going! And hate. So much hate.


End file.
